Temptation
by The Jester Erebus
Summary: Snape feeds the dark side of Ginny that she tries to hide from the world.


**I do not ship this couple AT ALL, but I thought it would be an interesting concept to explore. Ginny and Lily are somewhat similar (and NO, I am not talking about the hair color) in personality from what we saw of them in the books, and I wondered what Snape would have thought of her. This story is from both Snape's and Ginny's points of view.**

**Personally, I like to ship Snape with Harry and I prefer Ginny with either Luna or Hermione, but the muse took ahold of me, and I couldn't resist. **

**This fic was written to coincide with the video that I made, because a plot bunny popped in my head and I was very bored. I**** will post the video soon, just check out my Youtube page sometime; I don't have it posted yet, but eventually I will. The link to my youtube page is on my author's page, and my youtube account name is cbrzer. **

**I don't own anything!!!**

"You don't frighten me."

She was brazen, this one, much like another Gryffindor he had known so well. Yet he could still detect a hint of a tremor in her voice.

"Then you are very foolish," he whispered, and she blinked up at him with widened eyes, brown like soft suede.

The candlelight glinted off of her brilliant red hair, and he caught himself staring at it. There was orange mixed in with the red, the color of a hungry fire.

His blood pumped harder underneath his cold flesh.

……………………………………………………………….

Ginny Weasley thought that she knew what she wanted.

When she wanted something, she did whatever she had to do to get it. It was very Slytherin, now that she thought about it, with a Gryffindor determination.

She thought she had wanted Harry. She loved him. He had given her his heart, and…

It wasn't enough.

She could hear Snape's voice, a soft murmur in the back of her mind, as feelings crashed into each other like cymbals.

_He's evil_

_He killed Dumbledore_

_You are a horrible person, wanting him, when you already have Harry_

It was so much, too much.

She was bad, she was wrong…

But she felt herself being pulled towards him, even though he seemed so far away. For an instant, she thought that he had used a spell on her, but she felt her feet moving at her own accord.

_No_

_You don't want this_

_No_

"No," she whispered, and turned on her heel and fled.

………………………………………………………

How dare she turn away from him!

It was like that before, so many years ago, when Lily had shunned him, and moved on with her own life in a way that he never could.

It would not happen again.

…………………………………………………………

She heard the footsteps echo in the corridor, and she pivoted sharply with a gasp. He clutched her shoulder, pulling her closer, closer, closer to the monster's maw, so close that she could smell the tea on his breath, so close that she could feel his heart beat. His touch was like a brand; his body heat seeped into her skin, and she shivered.

How strange. She thought that he would have been carved from ice.

……………………………………………………………

He was hungry.

He hungered for her.

So many years he had been starving, and he paid it no mind until now.

The fire that burned in his belly demanded for more…something, anything.

No. He couldn't. It would be wrong.

He leaned forward to clutch a handful of her hair and brought it to his face. He inhaled the sweet, fruity scent of her shampoo, and she stood perfectly still as he breathed in her smell.

It was too late; he was already succumbing to the temptation.

………………………………………………………

She had never felt temptation like this before. She wanted to be consumed by the flames that burned inside her, to be devoured by _him._

She found herself in an abandoned classroom, sprawled across the teacher's table. Hands roamed her body, followed by his hot, moist mouth.

_Harry _

_Don't forget Harry_

Robes, ripped feverishly from her body.

Hot breath, wafting over her heated flesh.

Velveteen voice caressing her like the finest silk.

She surrendered.

………………………………….

He tasted her skin like a famished man, groaning with hunger and need. He needed to feel her everywhere, in his mouth, in his throat…

With a growl he attacked her pretty little neck. It was so perfectly unblemished; it was almost as if she had been waiting to be marked by him.

But he knew that wasn't true.

A sweet flowery scent floated from her skin to his large nose. Delicious.

…………………………………………………………….

She moaned into his mouth, and he swallowed it down his throat. His fingers danced along her sweaty skin like graceful ballerinas, tiptoeing across her flesh maddeningly.

She didn't want him to be gentle.

She wanted him to hurt her, to claim her, and he seemed intent on doing that. Yet at the same time, there was a certain tenderness about him in the way that he touched her and whispered to her, and she wanted that, too.

It was so confusing. She thought that everything in her life was crystal clear.

He was the mist that clouded up her world.

He was the serpent, tempting her with the forbidden fruit.

………………………………………………..

A temptress. That was what she was.

He filled with red hot anger. She was doing this on purpose, _trying _to make a fool out of him.

But it was so sweet, what she offered, and he wanted to take it for himself, all of it.

Taketaketake until nothing was left.

……………………………………………………

Oh.

The pain was thick and burning, but it was so good. It was what she needed.

It was what she deserved.

………………………………………………….

She was everywhere.

She was in the air that he breathed.

The pleasure mounted, and he could feel his control slipping. He didn't want to break her.

She was precious.

She was nothing.

She was everything.

She was an imitation.

Ginevra and Lily were nothing alike, yet so similar.

But the eyes...

Weasley's eyes were like the color of mud, not the beautiful jewel-green eyes that sparkled in his dreams. Not like the emerald eyes that stared at him from James Potter's face, eyes that regarded him with such hatred and animosity.

He could hardly bear it.

……………………………………………………………

_Ah!_

_Ah, yes, yesss_

She shuddered as her release washed through her body like a tidal wave.

…………………………………………………………….

He bit his lip until he could taste blood, sharp and metallic on his tongue.

He would not make a sound.

Still, he could feel the moan threatening to slip through his clenched teeth, and he sunk them instead into her tender shoulder.

…………………………………………………………………..

Ginny screamed.

……………………………………………………………….

She was with Longbottom today. Severus could see them together, giggling, engaging in the most ridiculous horseplay.

Dancing.

He saw them _dancing._

She was _his; _no one else was allowed to touch her.

No one but him.

…………………………………………………………..

She wanted to go to him again.

The pull of temptation was too strong to resist.

She needed him.

Needed…

………………………………………………………………

He could never have Lily, as much as he had loved her, longed for her…but he deserved something, didn't he? He would have Ginevra. She would be Severus' in a way that Lily never was.

The icy anger that festered inside of him like poison seemed to burn a hole through his heart. He was betraying Lily's memory, by indulging himself like this.

It was no matter.

………………………………………………….

…needed him to tear her empty chest open and leave her corpse lying in the dirt for someone else to find.

………………………………………………..

He had to protect her.

……………………………………………….

"You are not to go to those meetings ever again."

She glared at him, trying to convey as much anger in her gaze as possible.

"Or what?"

………………………………………………..

A challenge.

He always liked challenges.

……………………………………………………..

"Detention, Miss Weasley," he sneered.

She would show him.

…………………………………………………………..

He was afraid.

He didn't want the Dark Lord to take her away from him as well. Wasn't Lily enough?

Would no one be happy until everything was taken from him, and he had nothing but the guilt and the anger and the hate that rested dormant inside of him?

She was a strong little witch. He had seen her, felt her power.

……………………………………………………………

When she conjured her Patronus, she wasn't thinking of Harry.

Not this time.

…………………………………………………………

He stared at the photograph of Lily, tears stinging his dark eyes.

He had to put an end to this. It was the right thing to do.

………………………………………………………….

Kisses bruised her, teeth bit her flesh until she bled, nails scratched at her clammy skin.

…………………………………………………………

One more time. One more time, and it would be enough for him.

He would be satisfied.

……………………………………………………..

This time, she was the hungry one.

This time, she wanted to hurt him.

…………………………………………………………

He would never be satisfied.

…………………………………………………………

She welcomed the darkness.

She had welcomed it so many years before, with…

Tom.

Now she welcomed it with Snape.

Harry would never be enough for her.

……………………………………………………………..

His forearm burned, and he could feel his heart become as heavy as lead. Would he ever be free?

………………………………………………………………

She would forever be haunted by what she had done, and what she was doing now.

For once, she didn't know what to do. There was nothing she _could _do.

She could move forward.

……………………………………………………………………

He was living in the past, he knew this much already. He was plagued by his demons, they hounded him every chance they had.

Lily…

…………………………………………………………

Ginny lay in his embrace, and instead of the burning hot desire that hid in the recesses of her body, she felt warm and content.

………………………………………………………….

Her breathing steadied, and Severus smiled slightly to himself so that she couldn't see. The hunger inside of him was sated, for now.

……………………………………………………….

The war against He-Who-Must—V…Voldemort, had reached its climax. They were battling fiercely against the Death Eaters. Where was Severus? Fighting by Voldemort's side? Ginny scanned the mass of screaming people for him, but she already knew the answer to her question.

Of course he was.

……………………………………………………

The snake bit him, and he saw red, felt wetness stream down from his throat. Pain encompassed his universe, and he gurgled wordlessly as he fell to the floor.

This was it. This was what his whole life had led up to, to this moment. This was all that he was.

……………………………………………………

She was frightened by her own feelings.

She had seen Harry, and the happiness that used to thrum through her veins every time she saw him diminished.

She didn't want Harry anymore.

She felt guilty, and afraid, and so many other emotions flew at her all at once.

…………………………………………………….

By a stroke of luck, Potter had come to save the day yet again.

It was too late to save his own life, Severus knew it, but at least he could give Potter his memories so that maybe, just maybe, he would be absolved from all of his sins. All of Severus' efforts would not have been in vain.

He stared one last time into those shining green eyes as darkness crept into the corners of his vision.

He was finally satisfied.

……………………………………………………….

When she heard what had happened, she felt numb.

Was that all that she had been? A replacement for his one true love?

There were so many questions that were left unanswered, yet now he lay in the cold, hard ground, as alone in death as he had been in life.

She wanted to believe that he had truly cared for her.

_Were you ever enough for him?_

Now Ginny would never know.

The End


End file.
